


Aoi's Doll

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Aoi sees the woman walking down the street below, he can't help but watch her pass, only to witness her being mugged! Never one to stand back and watch somebody in need, Aoi rushes to her rescue and learns a startling secret about the woman he's just saved.





	Aoi's Doll

As Aoi began to pull his curtains shut, he stopped to watch the woman on the street below. She was just one of many people who walked down this street and it was only chance Aoi had seen her, gasping in surprise at the sight. She was beautiful, with raven black hair tied in pigtails by long blue ribbons and wearing an elegant black coat down to her knees which billowed out at her waist to create a bell shape. Beneath, all Aoi could see was lace tights and high platform shoes. Aoi wasn't into fashion, especially not women’s, but anyone could recognise Lolita. Could it come in black? He'd only seen it in pinks and pastel shades and maybe white before. Girly, feminine and way over the top, he wasn't impressed in the slightest but seeing this darker equivalent made him smile in appreciation. It was elegant and Gothic and spoke of sophistication and class, surely he would have noticed such a fashion before, if he appreciated it this much.

            Frozen in admiration, Aoi simply stood and watched the woman pass, appreciating her beauty but startled by the sudden movement of a passer-by, who was at her throat with a knife in moments. The street was empty except for him and a friend and without a second’s hesitation Aoi bolted down the stairs to help her. He had no plan and hadn't even considered the danger, which was typical of him, he rarely thought about himself when somebody else needed help.

            Running into the street he found the woman lying on the floor, being kicked in the stomach by the men who ran the second they saw Aoi's approach.  Realising the woman had just been mugged, Aoi swore after them before kneeling down beside her.

            “Here, let me help you up.” Aoi offered, gulping as the woman stared up at him with big innocent eyes. She said nothing but accepted his help and it soon came apparent that she had somehow damaged her ankle, probably sprained thanks to the platform shoes.

            “That ankle needs seeing too,” He commented as he quickly supported the woman to stop her falling over. “My home is just above this shop, if you want I’ll bandage it up for you.” His offer was met with silence and frowning he turned to the woman. “Well?” He asked and she nodded with a thankfully expression. “Are you mute?” Aoi asked and again she nodded, well that complicated things but he'd worry about that later.

            “I'll carry you. You can't walk on that ankle, especially not in those shoes.” Aoi informed her, carefully scooping her up in his arms startled by her weight. She looked thin but she weighed a lot, though Aoi knew better than to call a woman heavy.  Silently he carried her upstairs and set her down on his sofa before going off to find his first aid kit.

            When he returned the woman had barely moved, but she turned to watch him approach her and Aoi felt his heart race, it had been more than her pretty face that had attracted him but seeing her now in his home he felt a bit on edge. She truly was doll like!

            Feeling kind of silly for talking to a woman who never responded, Aoi remained silent and knelt at her feet as he carefully undid the buckles on one of the platform shoes, prying it carefully from her hurt leg. Placing it to one side he did the same with the other foot before ripping the tights away from her leg. They'd been damaged anyway so he doubted she would complain, even if she could. With gentle hands he checked the bone wasn't broken before announcing it was just a sprain and bandaging it up as well as he could. It was only now that his care had been given that he began to wonder what he should do.

            “Should I call the police?” Aoi asked. “You've just been mugged.” He pointed out as he picked up the phone but the woman reached over and cancelled his attempt to phone. She looked scared at the concept of the police being involved and so reluctantly Aoi returned the phone to its holder.

            “What's your name I wonder?” Aoi asked, not expecting a response but the woman did. Picking up a newspaper she held it towards Aoi and pointed too two letters, マナ. “Mana?” Aoi read out loud and she nodded in confirmation as he stared at her, in wonder once more. Mana was so beautiful and strange and he couldn't help but feel like their meeting was meant to be.

            “Why would anyone want to hurt you?” Aoi asked and to his surprise Mana grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest. He would have blushed, only being gay he felt nothing at feeling a woman's breasts only, no it couldn't be! “You're a man?!” Aoi asked startled, causing Mana to look alarmed. So that's why she, no he, had been attacked! Mana was a man and somehow these people knew, perhaps it had been a hate crime and not a mugging!

            Despite this shocking revelation, Aoi's heart began to race faster and realising he still had his hand pressed against the other man's chest he pulled away embarrassed and blushed slightly, as yet another uncomfortable silence filled the room.

            “Can I show you something?” Aoi asked and Mana nodded. Hurrying to his bedroom he quickly returned with a doll and handed it to Mana with a smile. “It was my Grandmother's.” he explained as Mana stared in surprise at the doll he was holding. It was a Victorian style doll, wearing a beautiful black dress looking very much an elegant Victorian princess but what was remarkable about the doll was the way it's face was exactly the same as Mana's own. From the sparkling black hair to the sapphire blue eyes, this doll was an exact replica of the man sat before him, impossible as the doll was over hundred years old. He could tell Mana was as surprised as he was and leaving him to stare at the doll, Aoi picked up a comb that he'd left lying on his coffee table and carefully pulled out the two ribbons that held Mana's hair back. The doll's hair had always been worn loose and he felt like the living doll before him should match. He said nothing as he gently combed Mana's hair, their companionship silent and uncomplicated.

 

            It had been about ten minutes since he'd started brushing Mana's hair and even now he had no intention of stopping. There was simply something relaxing about doing this, without the need for words or communication. It was simple and pleasurable and that was all there was too it and so it was Mana who put things to an end, placing the doll gently on the table and turning around to kiss Aoi. A simple, gentle, kiss that startled the other man, who hadn't been expecting it at all.

            The comb fell from his hand as he wrapped his arms around Mana, pulling him closer as they kissed eagerly and without thought. Like he had just known it was right to comb Mana's hair, he knew it was right to kiss him now and without a word Aoi fell back onto the sofa with Mana on top of him.

            Before Aoi's delighted eyes Mana sat up, straddling his body, and carefully removed his dress, tossing it one side to reveal a well-muscled torso that had Aoi staring in wonder. Again Mana kissed him and it just felt right to let this man lead the way. His hands wandered over Mana's back, enjoying the feeling of warm soft skin beneath his fingertips. His hips bucked upwards, pushing himself closer to Mana and he moaned softly beneath the doll like man.

            Mana's tights were next to go, ripped off by Aoi's eager fingers and the man only responded by sitting back up to pull the t-shirt of Aoi's body and slide his hand over Aoi's crotch. With difficulty, thanks to the sprained ankle, Mana managed to move down Aoi's body so he could remove his trousers before wrapping his mouth around Aoi's eager erection. His head bobbed quickly as he pleasured Aoi, who moaned desperately under Mana's talented tongue.

            “Oh god Mana!” Aoi moaned loud enough for both of them because even now Mana wasn't making a sound, apart from his mouth sucking his length and the rhythmic sounds of breathing that were silent behind Aoi's loud moans and gasps.

            As Aoi cam,e Mana pulled back licking his lips hungrily before encouraging Aoi to roll over onto his stomach. It took Aoi a moment to figure out what Mana meant but as soon as he did he eagerly did as the other wanted, feeling his trousers and underwear, that was wrapped half way down his legs, been pulled away from his exposed body. There was a moment of nothing and glancing back he saw Mana stripping of his own underwear before retrieving a bottle of lube from the folds of his dress. Aoi stared surprised for a moment before a perverted smile crossed his lips, this was a man ready for any situation.

            A lube coated finger was pushed inside his exposed body, making Aoi moan again, eagerly he found himself begging Mana to prep him further. Oh, how he loved sex! There was nothing like it and as the second finger pushed alongside the first, he felt that familiar heaven that he always seemed to crave. There was just no limit to how many times he could do this without been filled with all consuming joy.

            Mana's preparation was quick but efficient and when his needy arousal slid into Aoi's body he felt no pain. Just pressure and the pleasure that always came with being in such a position. He gasped as Mana began to move inside him, slow, gentle and steady, and simply let the emotions wash over him. A tide of peace and joy consumed him and his moans filled the room, accompanied by Mana's heavy breathing, as even now he didn't let out a sound.

            Mana's pace gradually quickened until his body was been pounded into but by now Aoi was a horny mess in desperate need for release, as once again his body was aroused, painfully so. As if they shared a psychic link, Mana reached around and began to rub his arousal with strong firm strokes that had him coming within seconds. His orgasm sparked off Mana's own and he was soon filled with the other man's cum. It felt nice inside him and as Mana pulled out, he knew that part of the other was still inside him. It made him feel special.

            Tired and spent, the couple curled up together on the sofa and simply sat side by side with sleepy smiles. It had been a great night, far from the quiet night in Aoi had wanted originally. Though to be fair, Mana was the quietest house guest he had ever had. With a yawn he let his body drift off towards sleep, staring at the doll as he did so. It could have just been his imagination but he could have sworn it had just winked!


End file.
